dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Lantern
. The current version of the character and his mythos were created by John Broome and Gil Kane, first appearing in . (1959) | Gallery = File:Green Lantern Alan Scott 0001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner 029.jpg| File:John Stewart 004.jpg| File:GreenLantern 3.jpg| File:Green Lantern Vol 5 0 Textless.jpg| File:Green Lantern Corps 009.jpg| Multiverse File:Bizarro Green Lantern Earth-One 01.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern 001.jpg| File:Bizarro Green Lantern All-Star Superman 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-2) 01.jpg| File:Power Ring (Earth-3) 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-5).jpg| File:Green Sinestro Earth-8 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern - Earth 97.JPG| File:Green Lantern Earth-10 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-11 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (Earth-12).jpg| File:Green Lantern (Earth-15).jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth-16.png| File:John Stewart Earth-16.png| File:Guy Gardner Earth-16 001.png| File:Earth-20 002.png| File:Justice Society New Frontier 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Green Lantern (New Frontier).jpg| File:Alan Scott Kingdom Come 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth 23 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Red Son 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan DKR 001.jpg| File:Batman In Darkest Knight.jpg| File:Green Lantern Earth-33.png| File:Alan Scott Liberty Files 01.jpg| File:Lamplight (Earth-50).jpg| File:Hal Jordan Earth-51 001.png| File:Monk Loomis 01.jpg| File:Green Lambkin 001.jpg| File:Jose Hernandez Earth-D.jpg| File:John Stewart Ring of Evil 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Super Seven 003.jpg| File:Green Lantern Barry Allen Story 01.jpg| File:Alan Scott Golden Age 01.jpg| File:Hal Jordan (JSA Golden Age).jpg| File:Green Lantern Evil's Might 1.jpg| File:Abin Sur Last Family 001.png| File:Green Lantern Son of Superman 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Nail 001.jpg| File:Ibn Rayner 1001 Emerald Nights 001.png| File:Al Jhor Dan 1001 Emerald Nights 001.png| File:Guy Gardner Destiny 01.jpg| File:Madlebe Monomotapa (League of Justice).png| File:Three Men Riddle of the Beast 001.png| File:Superman Last Son of Earth 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Secret Society of Super-Heroes 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Justice 001.jpg| File:Green Lantern Act of God 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Age of Wonder 001.jpg| File:Maria Contranetti 03.jpg| File:Barbara Gordon Created Equal 02.jpg| File:Green Canary Dark Knight of the Golden Kingdom 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Elseworld's Finest 001.jpg| File:Abin Sur Elseworlds Finest 001.jpg| File:Night Lantern Mash-Up 001.png| File:Hal Jordan Tiny Titans.png| File:John Stewart DC Superfriends.png| File:Bizarro Green Lantern DC Super Friends 001.jpg| File:Kyle O'Brien Amalgam 001.png| File:Human Lantern (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Harold Stark (Amalgam Universe) 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Amalgam 001.png| Kai-Ro (DCAU) 001.jpg| |link=http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kai-Ro_(DCAU) Other Media File:Hal Jordan Filmation 001.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Super Friends.jpg| File:Legends of the Superheroes - Green Lantern.jpg| Image:Hal Jordan.png| Image:JohnStewart(DCAU).jpg| Image:Kyle animated2.JPG| Image:Gguardsman.jpg| File:GLC DCAU 002.jpg| File:John Stewart Teen Titans.png| File:Hal Jordan The Batman 001.jpg| File:Guy Gardner BTBATB 001.png| File:Hal Jordan bb.jpg| justiceleague5.jpg| File:Greenlantern MK8.jpg| File:Hal Jordan First Flight 001.png| Image:Green Loontern 1.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Co2E.jpg| File:Green Lantern Movie Costume 002.jpg| File:Hal Jordan Emerald Knights 001.png| File:Alan Scott Smallville.jpg| File:Alan Scott BTBATB.png| File:Green Lanterns JLH 001.jpg| File:Alan Scott DCUO 001.png| File:DCU Online 01.jpg| File:Green Lantern The Animated Series Vol 1 0 Textless.jpg| File:Green Lantern Doom 001.png| File:LEGO Green Lantern.jpg| File:Green Latern-injustice.png| Comics See also: Green Lantern Titles Image:Green Lantern Vol 1 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.2 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.3 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern v.4 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Vol 5 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Corps Vol 1 201.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Corps v.2 01.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Corps Vol 3 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern Emerald Warriors Vol 1 1.jpg| Image:Green Lantern New Guardians Vol 1 1.jpg| | SeeAlso = * Power Ring }}